An Ally For The G-Boys?
by Kurome
Summary: Heero gets an e-mail which could very well change the G-Boys' lives.Two years after Endless Waltz. No Yaoi/Yuri. By Schala85. 5+reviews needed to continue.


Sailor Triforce: Okays, it's me! Actually, this is a story by Schala85. She's my e-mail buddy whom we e-mail each other every day pretty much (unless we go somewhere or one of our computers are messed up) and this is a story by her. I admit, I NEVER would have 'met' her if it wasn't for Fanfiction.net, as she was the first to review A New War, A New handicap and became beta reader. (At this point, I'm really crying; silent tears.) I always look forward to e-mail her, and we send each other pictures of Gundam Wing (Mainly Quatre, we're both fans) or pics we draw ourselves. I'm bad at drawing, but she's excellent. She has drawing and writing as talent, I have only a little writing and barely any drawing. About three hundred or something e-mails later (Not Kidding), we make a deal and I am posting this story as my part. Don't give me ANY credit for this story. But as Schala85 doesn't know I'm writing this part, and she most likely will check on her story, I ask her, Schala85, will you help me start something new and be a Official Artist for A New War, A New Handicap where people who want to see how the people (Like Kyra, Amber, Alisha, and stuff) look, our made up characters (Xamick if your reading and Schala agrees then we need your consent to offer Keith), then they can e-mail me or you (Which ever you decide) and ask, and we send them one of your pics you drew or how many ever people they ask to see and (I'm just gonna say me) I'll e-mail them with the picture? I could color them (Like I showed you Amber and Keith) except your Alisha? Would you be interested in starting that Schala85? It would be new, and I could be the Sender and Color Coordinator with my picture Publisher? I mean, I have too much space on my computer cause we bought some more. Anyways, here is Schala85's story as she sent it to me.  
  
Disclaimer for Sailor Triforce: hey, I post it, I'D be the one to get in trouble. I don't own GW or this story or Alisha or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!! Gar. From now on it's Schala85 writing.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Alisha, Stephenwulf, Daniel Ochenta, the Demon Summoners, Grace, Adamson, and Alice are mine and must ask for permission before using them. The song 'Eyes On Me' belongs to Square Soft from FF8 and  
  
'Do You Still Believe' belongs to Sony. Everything and everyone else  
  
belongs to the wonderful creators of Gundam Wing. I'm not doing this for  
  
money nor do I have any (or much, depends when) so don't try to sue me.  
  
Word in italics are thoughts. Words in *'s are telepathy. Lines of ~~~~  
  
are for changes in place and/or time. There is no yaoi/yuri in this fic. Couples undecided (not taking any suggestions).  
  
Enjoy!  
  
An Ally For the G-Boys?  
  
  
  
By: Schala85  
  
Heero stepped into the school dormitory that he had just moved into the  
  
day before and sat his books down. Nothing was out of order which wasn't  
  
surprising since the war was over, but still did check just in case. It  
  
had only been a year after Mariemia's attempt at war, after all. Taking  
  
a seat in front of his laptop, he decided to check his e-mail. The usual  
  
junk came up, but one from an untraceable address appeared as well. He  
  
looked at the screen for a minute not certain if he wanted to open it.  
  
Who could it be from?  
  
In the end, his rare curiosity took over and he clicked on the message:  
  
  
  
Ex-Pilot of Wing Zero,  
  
It has come to my attention that the life of the Vice-Foreign Minister  
  
is in danger. The planned attack will commence at the Masquerade party  
  
next week.  
  
A Friend  
  
  
  
Heero, now finished with reading the message, thought this over. He  
  
printed out a copy of the message and began to pack his things.  
  
Time for another school transfer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master Quatre, a person has come to see you," said one of the  
  
Maganacs. Quatre put down the papers he was filling out.  
  
"Let them in." A few seconds later, the Maganac came back with his  
  
guest. "Heero! It's great to see you again," said young Winner standing up. He looked at the Maganac. "Please bring in some tea." Heero shook his head.  
  
"We don't have time at the moment," he said handing him the copy of the e- mail. Quatre read the message and his eyes filled with concern.  
  
".I've received five invitations to that masquerade. Once we contact the others, we shouldn't have any problems getting inside."  
  
"I'll take care of contacting them, Quatre. You need to prepare yourself if you're coming."  
  
"What kind of leader would I be if I didn't go?" he asked. Heero soon  
  
left the building going wherever he was hiding out. The seventeen  
  
year-old Arabian had offered to let Heero stay there, but the 'Perfect  
  
Soldier' had refused. Taking a seat in the chair he had been in before,  
  
he picked up the papers. After a short battle with concentration, he  
  
found that he just couldn't work on his papers anymore. He pulled out  
  
his vid-com and looked at it for a few seconds debating to call a very  
  
good friend of his that was also of a rich family. Then he punched in  
  
the needed frequency and the familiar face appeared on the screen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"You know, it'd be nice if Heero actually told us what was going on. Hey, could ya get me a soda?" said Duo gesturing to one of the Maganacs. The poor Maganac sighed and went to go and get the braided boy's drink, mumbling to himself.  
  
"Maxwell, stop complaining and act mature for once," said Wufei sitting crossed-legged on the Persian Rug (what else would be in the Winner mansion?).  
  
"What do you mean, Wu-man? I always act mature." Duo got up and began to  
  
pace about the room. Wufei scowled at the name Duo kept on using.  
  
"Heero will get here when he gets here. There isn't any need to argue,"  
  
said Trowa.  
  
"Well, you don't have to get back home by tomorrow. I promised I'd take  
  
Hilde out to eat and if I don't, I'll never hear the end of it."  
  
"Why didn't you bring her with? There are a lot of restaurants on this  
  
colony," suggested Quatre. Duo plopped back down on the couch he had sat  
  
in moments before.  
  
"That's a good question. If I survive this, then I'll do just that."  
  
Then the door opened and Heero walked in. "Took ya long enough! And why  
  
hasn't that guy brought me my drink?" said Duo.  
  
"Probably because he didn't want to serve someone annoying like you,"  
  
said Wufei.  
  
"Please Duo, Wufei, don't start this now. This is extremely important,"  
  
said Quatre.  
  
"Relena's in danger," said Heero passing the message around, letting the  
  
three other pilots read it.  
  
"Are you certain that this isn't some kind of prank?" asked Duo.  
  
"How could some random person be able to not only use my e-mail address,  
  
but also know that I piloted the Zero?"  
  
"It could be a trap," suggested Trowa. The discussion continued for  
  
another couple of hours, but they eventually decided what they'd do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The five boys came out of the Winner's limo and walked to the entrance.  
  
All of them were wearing white tuxedos, gloves, and different masks.  
  
Heero had a blue mask, Wufei had a red mask, Quatre had a white mask,  
  
Duo had a black mask, and Trowa had a green mask. Each in the same  
  
design of a plain mask that only covered their eyes and noses, not even  
  
all the way across their faces, but enough. They flashed their  
  
invitations at the guard up front and walked into the large ballroom.  
  
Well, large was an understatement.  
  
"This has to be two football fields' size," remarked Duo taking a look  
  
around. "Hey, who's the babe?" He pointed over to the stage for the  
  
musicians and singers. Currently, a woman their age was walking over to  
  
the microphone. Her dark brown hair had been put up into a French twist  
  
and she had a gold mask in the same style that the boys had. Her full,  
  
angel-sleeved dress was the color of marigolds. White, elbow length  
  
gloves adorned her arms and the music began to play. She then began to  
  
sing:  
  
  
  
Whenever sang my songs,  
  
On the stage on my own.  
  
Whenever sad my words,  
  
Wishing they would be heard.  
  
I saw you smiling at me.  
  
Was it real, or just my fantasy?  
  
You'd always be there in the corner,  
  
Of this tiny, little bar.  
  
My last night here for you,  
  
Same old songs just once more.  
  
My last night here with you?  
  
Maybe yes, maybe no.  
  
I kind of liked it your way,  
  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me.  
  
Did you ever know that I had mine on you?  
  
Darling, so there you are,  
  
With that look on your face,  
  
As if you're never hurt.  
  
As if you're never down.  
  
Shall I be the one for you?  
  
Who pinches you softly, but sure?  
  
If frown is shown then,  
  
I will know that you are no dreamer.  
  
So let me come to you,  
  
Close as I wanna be,  
  
Close enough for me,  
  
To feel your heart beating fast.  
  
And stay there as I whisper,  
  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me.  
  
Did you ever know?  
  
That I had mine on you?  
  
Darling so share with me,  
  
Your love if you have enough,  
  
Your tears if you're holding back,  
  
Or pain if that's what it is.  
  
How can I let you know?  
  
I'm more than the dress and the voice.  
  
Just reach me out then,  
  
You will know that you are not dreaming.  
  
Darling, so there you are,  
  
With that look on your face,  
  
As if you're never hurt.  
  
As if you're never down.  
  
Shall I be the one for you?  
  
Who pinches you softly, but sure?  
  
If frown is shown then,  
  
I will know that you are no dreamer.  
  
  
  
Applause filled the room as the music stopped. The girl curtsied and  
  
left the stage.  
  
"That voice was like an angel. Why don't you ask her out, Quatre?"  
  
asked Duo.  
  
"Duo, we aren't here to be trying to find a girlfriend for me. We're  
  
here for a more important reason," Quatre hastily replied.  
  
"Hmmm. Do I detect not only denial, but guilt in your voice?" Then Duo noticed a food line. "Yeah, a buffet. Um, I think I'll go and watch over  
  
things at the food line. Maybe the food's poisoned," he said all ready  
  
walking over there.  
  
They didn't even bother telling him what would happen to him if the food was poisoned. Heero had been looking around for Relena during the song and it wasn't easy with all the different people. Then, he finally found her. She was wearing a pale green gown that was certainly much more grown-up looking than the one he had seen her in before and she had cut her hair again to shoulder length. He walked away to speak with her.  
  
Wufei and Trowa went to different walls to lean against, gracing any  
  
girls that would try to flirt with their respective glares. Quatre  
  
grabbed a glass of punch and sat down in some chairs to try to keep  
  
girls from noticing him. At first, he didn't realize that his eyes were  
  
following the girl from before until she began to look around. He  
  
quickly looked away, but she had seen him. She sat down in a chair next  
  
to him.  
  
"Quatre, I didn't know that you were coming here, I thought you had a  
  
lot of work to do," she said.  
  
"I had been invited. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Same reason you're here. And I had a vision again," said the girl  
  
looking away for a second.  
  
"Did you send Heero that e-mail then?" asked Quatre. She nodded.  
  
"It was only a half-truth. Relena isn't in danger, but someone else  
  
here is. I don't think I could prevent anything on my own so I done that  
  
for some help." Quatre grabbed her hand.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell the truth?"  
  
"Knowing who I am, do you think the others would help me?"  
  
"Well, who is in danger?" he asked.  
  
"I am. Quatre, I'm sorry for not letting you know. Soon, I shall  
  
disappear and end up doing things that I don't want to do and wouldn't  
  
do." She stood up and began to walk towards the balcony outside. "Please  
  
follow me." He did just that, standing next to her in an area with few  
  
people.  
  
"I'm certain the others will help you if we tell them you're a friend  
  
of mine."   
  
  
  
"What would you do if they asked about my name?" she asked.  
  
"We'd tell them your first name of course."  
  
"I suppose you could without saying my last name, but I first want to  
  
give you something to hold on to."  
  
"What would that be?" His question was answered when she took off her  
  
necklace. The pendant was actually a gold medallion that had OZ's symbol  
  
on it. She grabbed his hand and placed it in his palm. Only then did he  
  
notice that the medallion now had a gold backing to make it look like a  
  
locket.  
  
"I need you to wear this at all times and don't let ANYONE get a hold of  
  
it. Not even me until you know it is safe. Don't mention it to anyone  
  
else besides the other Gundam pilots." Then a man walked over to the  
  
two.  
  
"It's almost time for your next song." The girl looked at Quatre again  
  
and slightly smiled.  
  
"I almost forgot to ask you about my last song. Did you like it?" she  
  
asked.  
  
"It was one of your best. Even the others liked it."  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Please don't forget what I said," she said  
  
walking away with the other man. Quatre sighed; it was time to tell the  
  
others. Once he got back, he found that all the others were in a group  
  
again, Duo with a plate of food.  
  
"Where were you the entire time, Q-man?" asked Duo taking a bite into a  
  
dinner roll.  
  
"Talking to a friend of mine." Then before any more questions could be  
  
asked, music began to fill the ballroom again for the fourth time since  
  
they arrived. The girl from before was up on stage again, but this time  
  
had a violin on her shoulder. Amidst the beginning piece, Quatre could  
  
hear Duo mumble something about violins. The girl then began to sing  
  
again:  
  
  
  
I had a dream that I could fly  
  
I can feel each moment as time goes by  
  
We'd never be too far away  
  
'You would always be here,' I heard you say  
  
I never thought, thought that it would be our last good bye  
  
I still can dream that one-day love will fall down from the sky  
  
Do you still remember,  
  
All the time that has gone by?  
  
Do you still believe that love can fall from the sky?  
  
If from where you're standing  
  
You can see sky above  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
If you still believe in love  
  
Find a way  
  
To bring back yesterday  
  
Find a way for love  
  
I hope you'll stay  
  
When tomorrow becomes today  
  
Love will find a way  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
In my heart you are the one  
  
If I cannot find you  
  
I will look up to the sun  
  
  
  
If from where you're standing  
  
You can see the sky above  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
If you still believe in love  
  
Do you believe? Do you believe?  
  
She then began to play her violin with other instruments including a  
  
couple of other violins, but just barely audible in the background. It  
  
was apparent who was the main instrument. Each movement she made with  
  
the bow was perfect making the music seem as though it was from heaven.  
  
Moments passed by before the bridge ended and she began to sing again.  
  
  
  
Do you still remember,  
  
All the time that has gone by  
  
Do you still believe that,  
  
Love will fall down from the sky  
  
If from where you're standing  
  
You can see the sky above  
  
I'll be waiting for you,  
  
If you still believe in love  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la,  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la,  
  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,  
  
  
  
Once again, she curtsied, but was careful to not to damage her violin.  
  
"That was actually good. I wonder what else she plays?" commented Duo.  
  
"She normally plays her harp, but also plays cello, the flute and  
  
piano," answered Quatre out of habit. That caused three pairs of eyes to  
  
look in his direction.  
  
"Do you know that woman?" asked Wufei.  
  
".Well, I-"  
  
"Does she know something about this?" asked Heero.  
  
"How about I answer those questions for you?" suggested the girl now  
  
standing next to them.  
  
"Go on ahead," said Trowa, but they could tell by his voice that he knew  
  
her as well.  
  
"I've known Quatre for a little over two years now. And as for your  
  
second question, I don't at the moment, but soon, yes."  
  
"What could you possibly mean by that?" asked Wufei crossing his arms.  
  
"I can't tell you, I apologize. But it will become clear to you in the  
  
near future. However, I can tell you that there will be fighting very  
  
soon and will have need of the Gundams, but since you destroyed them;  
  
you will have to rebuild them. You all ready have the key to do so," she  
  
said cryptically.  
  
"So who are you exactly?" asked Duo.  
  
"My name is Alisha and the only other thing you need to know at the  
  
moment is that I'm a friend." Then Heero grabbed her arm and squeezed it  
  
hard, but stopped when he felt a lot of pressure on his own arm.  
  
"You sent the e-mail," he accused. She only nodded in reply.  
  
"Miss Alisha," said a man of twenty-two coming over there.  
  
"Yes, Adamson?" she said.  
  
"We should get going. And did you ask him about Grace?" he asked.  
  
"Thank you for reminding me. Quatre, I want to know if it'd be all right  
  
if Grace stayed with you for a while. I don't want her in any danger  
  
because of me."  
  
"That's no trouble at all. Both of you are welcome anytime," answered  
  
he.  
  
"Then I should be going," said Alisha taking Adamson's arm. The two then  
  
left with her violin.  
  
"I think we should follow them. She said that Relena wasn't in any  
  
danger," said Quatre looking at the two as they walked out the door.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
